Narutos Day
by michelaawesome
Summary: Naruto had not been looking forward to his day... this was the day that had caused naruto so much pain, sleepless nights and slow days. Although he knew it was inevitable, he didnt want it to happen. (Its a bit shabby around the edges but i hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto`s Day**

Naruto opened his eyes and rolled over to turn off his alarm before it had even gone off. He had gotten into the habit of doing this recently as he hadn't been sleeping that well. He hadn't slept at all the night before and when he felt like he was about to fall asleep he was brought back by a sudden feeling of falling. Naruto rubbed his eyes and rustled his blonde hair out though his fingers to try and stop it from tangling. The sun was starting to rise now, it seeped through the curtains casting streams of light onto the wooden floor in front of him, just another reminder of the day ahead of him. He stumbled to the bathroom in the near darkness trying to feel for the switch. As the light came on he saw his reflection in the mirror. `god I look awful` he said to himself, the combination of three years of intense training and sleepless nights was really showing. `you wouldn't think that I turn 17 today would you` naruto muttered to himself. He took his headband from the side of the sink and strapped it around his forehead to get his hair out of his face. He went to open the curtains at the other side of the room and saw the stone faces in the distance `good morning dad, another day older` Feeling slightly better Naruto headed for the door to take on the day, as he started to open the door he felt a distinct chakra outside his door that could only be one person…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto froze. Unsure whether he had read the chakra right, but soon he let go of the tension that had formed in his shoulders after he recognized the aura of the chakra, there was no mistaking who this was now and he relaxed `Shikamaru I know your there` naruto said confidently. There was a displacement of chakra behind the pillar in front of him`damn how do you always know, I thought I would surprise you.` Shikamaru appeared from behind the pillar with a smirk on his face. `what are you doing here, your never up early!` naruto asked.`oh... I thought maybe we could go and get some ramen from Ichiraku`s, everyones gunna be there`Naruto looked down at the floor and opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. Shikamaru stuck a thumb up as if to copy naruto. `come on, it will be fun. I promise choji wont eat all the meat!`Shikamaru said with a hint of laughter in his voice `thanks shikamaru but I really don't feel like seeing everyone today` naruto said still looking at the ground, he turned to go back inside. Shikamaru took a step towards Naruto `Listen naruto...I know it's a tough day for you... it being your parents anniversary of their death, but your friends want to be there for you` Shikamaru gestured around him `hell, everyone wants to be there for you` Naruto looked up at the stone faces `I know…I know, and I appreciate it I just ….. it doesn't feel right...`Naruto shook his head `no i cant, now I know what happened to them on my birthday I don't feel like celebrating` naruto squeezed his eyes shut ` i cant waste any more time, i have to look for sasuke...i have too...Naruto opened his eyes with tears in his eyes and looked into the sky._ `Naruto…remember no matter what. I believe in you_.` Naruto smiled, his mouth turned up at one side remembering his fathers kind words. `okay Shikamaru...but one hour okay and-` `awesome` Shikamaru exclaimed before Naruto could say any more...


	3. Chapter 3

As they made there way down to Ichirakus Naruto could see everyone looking busy getting ready for the day ahead of them, to them this was like any other day. He passed the pier he used to always see Sasuke at when he was younger. He knew where every creak was, every weak spot where if you jumped and landed hard enough you could make a crack. He passed the park that he used to play by himself in, it was alot smaller than what he remmebered, back then he had felt like he owned it as there was never anyone there when he was, it was his own little castle. There was still the graffiti from so long ago _you will know my name! NARUTO UZUMAKI! _under the swing_. _Naruto smiled, such painful memories he wondered why he was smiling.

As they got closer, Naruto was surprised to see several people that they passed wished Naruto a happy birthday. The same people who used to shun Naruto now seemed to welcome him with open arms. Shikamaru broke the silence `doesn't it bug you…..` he asked as if he had been waiting to ask this question for a long time `….people who used to judge you for what was inside you without even knowing what you were really like, now acting like there all your friends`. Naruto shrugged `not really. They only hated me because they were afraid, I don't blame them for being afraid of me. Even you must have been afraid of me...` Naruto rubbed his hair self consciously, he knew Shikamaru could tell that he was holding back. Naruto knew he was not telling the absolute truth , he still had that empty feeling inside him , that feeling that would never go away. But he had gotten over the anger, right? ` ….i mean I was-` Naruto stopped before he finished his sentence. `you were what?` Shikamaru asked, `oh nothing nothing its not important…..` Naruto quickened his pace as if to match his now racing heartbeat. What Naruto had meant to say and hadn't realized that he had been thinking up until now was that **even he was afraid of himself**. He knew that if he ever got weak and released the nine tails, it would be the people`s bloodshed on his hands, he wasn't sure he would be able to handle that. His dad stopped him once but he couldn't keep saving him, his dad was gone, he had to manage by himself. Naruto stopped and turned to Shikamaru a few strides behind him trying to catch up. `im just thankful for what I have now, the past is the past` Naruto realized that he wasn't just telling Shikamaru this but was also reassuring himself of what was the truth. ` well you're a better man than me, if it had been me I would have kicked there asses and called them hypocrites. Wishing me well when they had neglected me for all my life what a joke!` Shikamaru said with conviction. Naruto laughed wondering if he hadn't had Iruka in his life if he would have ended up different, that's all it took for Sasuke.…..


	4. Chapter 4

When they neared Ichirakus Naruto could smell the sent of ramen drift through the air. The smell of perfectly cooked noodles that didn't absorb too much soup, but also weren't too sticky to stick to the chopsticks. He was drooling just thinking about it. He was nearly there. As he rounded the corner he suddenly stopped. All his friends were lined up at the restaurant each with a smile on there face and holding a part of the big birthday banner. _HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! _The banner read_._ Naruto broke in to a smile and felt as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders, he couldn't believe all his friends had gathered to see him like this, he was so filled with emotion. Sakura shouted `the first rounds on me idiot!`. He wondered how he got here; from being that lonely boy in the park by himself to having these many not just friends, but comrades? He turned away and caught a tear running down his cheek, shaking his head in disbelief. `whats wrong naruto?` Shikamaru asked concerned `is it too many people?... im sorry if its too many you don't have to stay… they will understand` `no….thats no it…im just….` Naruto rubbed his hair nervously and smiled at Shikamaru `-so lucky….` `well then lets go!` Shikamaru ushered Naruto towards his friends. Naruto jogged over to them and as he did he felt the whole world disappearing behind him; his search for sasuke, jiraiyas death, his parents, any painful memory just left behind like a forgotten rusty penny…today was about forgetting about all he had to deal with in his life and just live for himself for once. But Naruto knew today was too perfect to last. `oh …oh m-my g-god what is that?!` Shikamaru said, his voice shaking, an uneven tone that sounded so unlike Shikamaru that Naruto was almost not sure whether it had been him that had said it. `I knew this day wouldn't last but I didn't think it would end this quickly!`Naruto said as he tightened his headband and turned as he reached for his kunai. `Shikamaru, what is-` Naruto fell to his knees. He pushed his hands to the ground either side of him as if to hold himself up. `no….it can`t be…..` A figure came rushing towards him and suddenly he was shrouded in bright light...


	5. Chapter 5

`what is this?...Shikamaru, Sakura?` Naruto rubbed his eyes and stood up `where…where am I?` `Naruto….`a voice Naruto recognized spoke with a hushed tone. It was so bright it took a few seconds for Naruto's eyes to adjust. He turned to look up to where the voice was coming from. Suddenly Naruto remembered who he had seen before he had been shrouded in the bright light `no it can't be, its…it's just not possible` `Naruto…..` the hushed voice spoke again. The voice seemed to be getting further away. Naruto got up and started to follow the voice, so many thoughts and feelings rushing through his head. _But how is this possible? Why? Where am i? What is this?_

Naruto looked around and saw that he was in a white room with a white ceiling. The walls were bare and the floor was the same ghost white colour as the walls. _Am I dead?_ Naruto thought. `Naruto...` again the voice was getting further away. `No! ` Naruto exclaimed `wait! ` Naruto ran down a white corridor to follow the voice, but when he entered the next room he was back where he started. It was a complete loop, a labyrinth that no one could ever escape from. Naruto started to panic `what's happening, what's happening!?`His breathing sped up matching his thumping heartbeat that was going a hundred times a minute. This was the end. He didn't know why or how but this was it. This is where it ends. `What was the point of all of this? ` Naruto exclaimed his voice cracking as he finished the sentence. `My suffering, my life, is it all meaningless?!` Naruto ran to the white corridor again and again and every time he arrived back in the same room again. He did this for what felt like forever until finally he broke down. `what is this?! This is hell! `Naruto said breathing heavily. Naruto covered his eyes and curled into a ball rocking backwards and forwards. _this can't be happening this can't be happen-_ `Naruto.` the soft voice came from above him `open your eyes` the voice was almost like an angels `it's alright, im here now, I will protect you' the soft voice took his hands from his eyes and placed them in their hands. `There you go, isn't that better?' The soft voice seemed to calm Naruto. There voice like a lullaby taking away all of his worries. `Are you going to answer me, I mean I am your-` the soft voice exclaimed. `Mum...` Naruto finished with an expression of disbelief on his face`what is this? `


	6. Chapter 6

Kushina was silent. She smiled at her son and wondered if things could have been different. She closed her eyes and thought back to when she was younger, she was so alive and ambitious, qualities that she could see in her son. He had her kind, forgiving eyes and a beautiful smile. But what Naruto had was more than that, he also had the ability to see more in people than what she could. That's why Naruto could not give up on Sasuke or let a comrade sacrifice them self because he truly believed that there was something in everyone that was worth something. He did this because he knew what it was like to have no one believe in you, to be truly alone. Like his father, he believed in people. That was something that she didn't have and that was what made Naruto special.

Kushina opened her eyes to see her son. The majority of his appearance was from his father of course, his handsome sharp jawline, the bright yellow hair that seemed almost identical to Minato`s. However Naruto`s hair differed from Minato`s in that it was just that bit higher and wider than Minato`s as if to show that each new generation seemed to surpass the next. Unfortunately he had also taken after her with his quick temper but that wasn't her main concern. She promised Naruto that he would make friends, but as she had been watching over him, she could see that it hadn`t been an easy path. Not surprising considering the circumstances, but she wished that the third had shielded her son better from it all. The third had been the person that they entrusted with the secret as he was a witness to that tragic event 16 years ago. Naruto had to find other people to support him when he shouldn't have had too. `Mum…can you explain any of this. I'm-` Naruto asked bringing Kushina back to reality. Kushina blinked as if remembering where she was `Naruto, you know what happened to you 16 years ago` Kushina asked. `yes mum you and dad sacrificed yourselves and that's why I don't under-`Naruto didn't finish. Kushina knew she had to tell her son the truth sooner or later `well, that's not all that happened…..`


	7. Chapter 7

`where do I begin?` Kushina placed her thumbs to her temples and did circular motions as if trying to extinguish a painful memory. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked around the room, it was so white, it was almost as if the room wasn't even there, as if they werent even there` Naruto it wasn't just the fox that was sealed inside of you` Kushina finished. `what?!` Naruto asked confused, what did she mean, not only the fox, what else could there be? The fox is the only thing that has ever been sealed in him, was there another fox? Kushina saw the confused expression on Naruto`s face, when he was concentrating he looked so much like his father. Brow furrowed and eyes that looked so intense and focused that they almost pierced through the ground.`Well, when you were born we thought that you were very small and light for the predicted weight of an average baby` Kushina took Naruto's face in her hands and looked straight into his blue eyes trying to make him understand. ` What's the big deal, babies always don't turn out how you expect? ` Naruto said calmly moving his mothers hand slowly back to her side 'yes, but Naruto, it was more than that. You were so underweight we thought that you wouldn't make it through the hour! We thought we were going to lose you... we did lose you…` `what…wha are you talking about? ` Naruto stuttered `im alive now, well at least I think I am! ` Naruto suddenly felt a chill sweep across the room `I am alive right mum?!`Naruto almost shouted. `Oh course you are! ` Kushina said patting her son on his golden hair covered head` Kushina looked down `...but back 16 years ago you died in my arms` Naruto's eyes widened. `For a whole minute. …..I thought I had lost you! `Naruto smiled `but mum then I came right back right!?` Kushina wiped a tear running down her cheek, catching it before it landed on naruto`s shoulder. `no, that's when minato came up with a plan….that's when your father sealed your twin brother inside you.`


	8. Chapter 8

`Twin brother` what are you- I haven't got a twin brother?! Naruto exclaimed `Im sorry but how could I have told you? ` Kushina said in an apologetic tone, still with a lump in her throat. `He has been keeping you alive all your life, he lets you take over every now and again. Ever wonder why you're so forgetful? It's because of your brother, he lets you in and out. He is like a curtain and you are the light, when the curtains are closed there is no light, but when he does open the curtain the light can seep threw` Naruto looked confused and had a dumb look on his face, all he wanted was the simple explanation not metaphors or whatever his mum was talking about. Naruto's eyes wondered around the room. Kushina looked angry ` Naruto look at me, pay attention! ` Kushina flicked Naruto's shoulder. `Ow mum that hurt` Naruto complained holding his hand to his shoulder. 'Well there is a lot more where that came from if you don't PAY ATTENTION! ` Kushina threatened. Naruto sunk into himself, he loved his mum but boy was she half scary when she got angry. `Yes mum` Naruto muttered `what did you say? `Kushina asked in an acquisitive tone `I said yes mum` Naruto answered robotically `good. Now where was I? Oh yes the seeping thro-` Suddenly there was a displacement of air to the right of Naruto. Naruto turned as if in slow motion and saw a flash of blonde hair past him in his peripheral vision `oh, finally he decides to turn up then` `who is it? `Naruto asked turning around on the spot as the yellow blur flew from wall to wall `what is this? is it dangerous?` Naruto asked `definitely` Kushina said `it's your father…..`


	9. Chapter 9

`you were always better at explaining things like this better than me, even though I talked a lot more than you` Kushina said blushing, she looked down at the floor unsure what to say, it had been a long time. `no. It was I who was lucky to hear your words` minato replied winking at his wife. Minato turned to face Naruto. `oh! you have grown since I last saw you, I see your brother has been taking good care of you!` Naruto stood still, his turned to face his father, he slowly raised his head and met his intense gaze. He looked at his father and saw the resemblance that he had in himself, they had the same colour hair but his seemed more alive than his…strange considering he was the one who was dead, or not dead. At this point Naruto was unsure whether if even he was dead! They had the same colour eyes, however Narutos seemed bigger perhaps then compensated for his lack of patience. However, it was his smile that seemed to be a mixture of both his mother and father. With the smirk that seemed to go on for miles that helped him through the toughest of times `D-dad? ` Naruto stuttered unsure how to approach the legendary fourth hokage. After all this man wasn't just his father, but the man Naruto had looked up to all of his life, the man who had saved the village 16 years ago. `D-dad, I have missed you` Naruto stuck out his fist. `I have too son` as his spoke these words Minato took his sons fist and pulled him in for a hug. Naruto seemed surprised at first but then relaxed into it as if it had been a long time coming. As Minato hugged Naruto Kushina sighed as if she had been holding her breath this whole time. Minato pulled away slowly and broke the silence `I would love to be with you two forever but I only have a short while, so I must tell you what I came here for. I must explain to you how Naruto can get out of here...`


	10. Chapter 10

Minato walked to the other side of the room `what we are in right now is a paradox, an in- between world if you like…` `what…what you do you mean paradox? ` Naruto interrupted, Naruto wanted to know what was happening `dad what do I do? I don't understand why im here? I don`t und-` Naruto said in a panicked voice, he started to shake. Minato interrupted Naruto in a calm voice `it`s okay son, calm down, I will tell you what you have to do.` Minato closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, as he opened his eyes, he exhaled. As he did this Naruto`s shaking slowed down to an almost stop and he took in a deep breath. Then Minato explained the rest ` Naruto you need to think of the earliest memory you have of your brother` Minato said `you have to do this so that you can get back to that moment and start from the beginning of your life, once that has happened then you can be separated from your brother at birth and then continue your life separate from your brother. That was the plan that I came up with 17 years ago, before I knew that your mother and I were going to die that day. We had planned to tell you this once you had grown up, but obviously we never got the chance.` Minato`s voice was full of regret, he wished so much that he could have helped Naruto. Naruto was confused `but how am I supposed to do that when I have never seen or met him in my en-` Suddenly Naruto heard someone at the door, he looked up and saw a figure standing by the door that lead to the hallway. A person walked into the room, they were the same height and looked the same age as Naruto. As they walked forward their brown hair moved from side to side, the curls slightly bouncing as they walked forward. They had the same type of chakra as Naruto and he felt a sense of belonging with this person, like he had been with him all his life. Like when you see a stranger in the street that you recognize, as if form a previous life. Once he reached Naruto they stopped dead in front of him, so close in fact that Naruto could fell their breath on his hair, causing it to rustle as if there were a gust of wind. `Hi Naruto Im you-` Naruto knew who this was `brother` he whispered.…


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto stood opposite his twin brother and stared. `Nice to meet ya!` Naruto`s twin brother stuck out his hand and gave him a wide smile `im your brother` Naruto stood looking at his brothers hand and slowly raised his hand to meet it. `nice to meet you, I guess` Naruto said shaking his hand. Minato stood looking at the meeting of their hands and sighed, `its finally happening`. `I know you may have a lot of questions` Naruto brother said `but I cant answer them now, right now we need to concentrate on the matter at hand` _woah this guy seems like a bit of a_ _ponce_ Naruto thought, _coming in here like he owns the place_. `so to start with, we need to sort out how to get you back to when you were born…..` Naruto`s brother began. `no.` Naruto said interrupting his brother ` I don't want to go back to that time; have to live through all of that heartache and loneliness and for what. I don't want to leave my parents again, now I know what it was like to have any I don't want to loose that feeling` Naruto shook his head and started to walk towards the door. _Naruto…its alright _a voice said in the distance _we can sort this out, you don't have to leave your parents. _Naruto listened closer_ just follow my voice and everything will be alright `_Naruto don't!`Minato`s voice screameddon't follow the voice, you might not be able to come back!` Naruto didn't care if it meant he could get away from this thing that everyone seemed to call his `brother`. How could he have been his brother when he didn't even know who this person was, the word `brother` was just empty words. Sasuke was more of a brother than this person, this thing. Naruto ran towards the direction of the voice. He rounded the corner out of the room and instead of returning to the room like before he fell of what seemed like a big cliff, he squeezed his eyes shut for the impact which didn't come. When he reached the ground he slowly opened his eyes to see someone looking down on him. Naruto tried to focus his eyes `who, who are you? 'The image started to become clearer, he could start to see distinct features that could only belong to one person `Naruto you need to run` said Sasuke Uchiha.


	12. Chapter 12

**(thank you to Von Kreuz for suggesting the spacing! didnt realise how long my chapters were getting! :D )**

`Naruto did you hear me, get up and run god dammit!` Sasuke said in a urgent tone, grabbing Naruto`s arm but he didn't budge. Naruto was sitting on the floor of what looked like an abandoned house, he could feel wooden floor underneath him but he couldn't see properly, why was that?

He could see purple everywhere as far as he could see, he blinked and realized that it was Sasuke `W-what, where is-` Naruto stuttered `Come on Naruto!` Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto stood up slowly and adjusted his headband that had fell over his face, that's why he couldn't see properly; his headband had been covering his eyes. Not surprising considering he just fell off what felt like a cliff! But he didn't ache anywhere, why was that?

Sasuke started to pull Naruto towards the stairs `come on Naruto your too heavy to drag, pick up your feet idiot!` Naruto began to place a foot in front of the other as if he was his first time learning to walk. Gradually he picked up pace and reached the stairs. As they ran down the stairs Naruto started to realize where they were, in a house.

As they made their way down the stairs they came into what looked like a dining room. Sasuke motioned for Naruto to hide behind a curtain. `Naruto be very quiet, he will be frightened of you to start with so you have to speak quietly`. They tip-toed across to the dining room and saw a little boy sat down in the corner playing with a toy. He was sitting on his knees singing to himself in a soft tone `_now let's grow up strong, yes lets grow up strong, so that we can become part of the defense for the village, and finish this song. Oh we will train long and hard, we will train long and hard, until we join our comrades in the final triad.` _He finished the song with a giggle. `im gunna get so strong and make my clan, the village pro-` The little boy suddenly stopped as if sensing Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke froze mirroring the little boy's movements.

`_oh no, he wasn't supposed to see us yet!`_ Sasuke thought to himself. The little boy stood up slowly and walked towards the curtains at the other end of the room. Naruto couldn't quite make out his face, he kept catching glimpses of the boy through the curtains, as he got closer it seemed as if he knew him more and more by each glimpse. Naruto`s heart was beating so fast now he was surprised he hadn't been found yet, the sound seemed to leak from his chest and echo around the room. `Son` a female voice called from another room `coming! ` The boy suddenly ran towards Naruto and passed him through the door that they came in through. As he did Naruto saw the whole of the boy's face. There was no mistaking it. `Sasuke….are we? was that….? ` Naruto asked `yes.` Sasuke replied simply. `That was Uchiha…Uchiha Obito. `


	13. Chapter 13

`Obito?...` Naruto said in a confused tone `what do you mean its Obito? That kid couldn't have been more than 8 years old! `Naruto whispered loudly. `keep your voice down` sasuke hissed `I cant explain it here, follow me` Sasuke stood slowly from his crouched position, he moved slowly against the wall until they reached the front door. He slowly slid it open and lead Naruto through to the outside.

It was late evening and the sun was beginning to set, it cast shadows over Sasuke face that showed his distinct, strong features that could only belong to one of the Uchiha clan. They were in the hidden leaf village that was for sure, but there seemed to be something very familiar about this place to Naruto

`Sasuke are we?` Naruto started `yes.` Sasuke replied `This is…or was… or whatever I used to…. and somehow haven't yet lived here.` sasuke shook his head in confusion. This and the light wind outside caused Sasuke hair to all fall in front of his face, he looked to the ground. `_What was real anymore anyway? Was it really still my house since he hadn't lived in it yet? ` Naruto_ put his hand on Sasuke shoulder `it's okay, we can figure this out, believe it! ` Naruto gave Sasuke thumbs up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lead the way down the path that lead to the main part of the village. `So what is this, how did I get here? Why am I here? ` Naruto asked. Sasuke took a deep breath and began `well, to answer your first question this is the past, time that has already been. You have gone back in time- `Sasuke didn't finish `Wow! So im like a time travelling ninja with an emo companion! ` Naruto said teeth gleaming! `no.` Sasuke retorted ` im the time traveler. You're the fool. Im not the emo. Idiot. ` Sasuke said in an frustrated voice. Naruto giggled to himself, realizing how much he had missed Sasuke.

As they arrived at the pier they saw someone standing by the water front. He was shorter than Naruto, but taller than Obito they had seen earlier. He had a familiar chakra that Sasuke immediately recognized. `Oh my god. ` Naruto said `he's so cute! Look at that little guy in his little dress up ninja clothes. He couldn't be a ninja he's no more than 5! ` Naruto said in a baby voice `Naruto don't be an idiot that is a real ninja. ` Sasuke replied unimpressed, sure that Naruto would eventually recognize the chakra and he wouldn't have to point out the obvious. But who was he kidding, Naruto was a fool. He finally gave up hope that Naruto would figure out who it was `That's someone you know very well Naruto that's…Kakashi sensei.`


	14. Chapter 14

`WHAT! Kakashi-sesei!?, that's impossible hes…` Naruto thought for a moment, a look of realization finally crossed his face `oh yeah as Obito is younger then so must Kakashi….` (sasuke waited not so patiently for Naruto to figure out what everyone else did about two chapters ago!) He tapped his foot on the hard ground and gave Naruto a death stare `_how can he be this stupid` _Sasuke thought bitterly.

`I nearly got this…` Naruto said in a dumb voice. He rubbed his head and this caused his yellow hair to catch the orange tinged sunset that was now on the horizon and looked like it was about to drown in the water. `oh right, right okay. So Kakashi-sensei graduated from the academy at the age for 5 right…yeah so that means that he must be at least 5 years old or more because he`s wearing his headband?` Naruto asked in an acquisitive tone. `yes. Now go talk to him` Sasuke said dismissively.

Naruto walked slowly towards the young boy, as he did he thought about how much he had been through today, seeing his mother, and father, meeting hit twin brother, sasuke, Obito and now this, meeting 5 year old Kakashi. It didn't seem real. Naruto pinched his skin `_wake up wake up, if this is a dream!` _Naruto held tight until he couldnt anymore and then let go of his skin leaving a red mark on his arm. As Naruto got closer to the boy he started getting nervous `_what if I cause a paradox like in doctor who when you meet someone in the past that you know and are then transported to another dimension? No I will be fine I I will be fine` _Naruto started to get the same feeling he had before when he had been trapped in the white room, the feeling of wanting to crawl up into a ball and just end it all. Naruto lowered his head to the ground and started to feel like he was going to be sick

`are you alright?` a young voice said `yes. ugh im just..` Naruto replied abruptly Naruto slowly raised his head and saw a boy with grey hair in front of him `Kakashi-sens- I mean Kakashi, I mean. You look so young` Naruto was amazed at how young Kakashi looked. `Im not young looking, I just graduated from the ninja academy you're a fool. You look like a idiot. A fool in an orange suit, who wears those these days, you look like a fool who in the village whats his name mi- something, he wears this ridiculous green suit ` As kakashi spoke Naruto could see how different he was to how he is now. There was no warmth to his voice, no hint of sarcasm, he would even go as far as to say that he was mean. He was just a jerk.

`Kakashi, don't go being mean to strangers` Naruto suddenly snapped his head up. `You need to be nice to acquaintances, that's how you make friends, this is the reason you haven't got many friends` The voice chuckled, it came from behind Naruto. He recognized it right away. The voice was powerful. The voice was peace and equality. The voice was justice. But most of all this voice was the fourth hokage…..


	15. Chapter 15

**This was supposed to be uploaded for Narutos birthday on the 10th but it did`nt happen. New chapter up next weekthough! :) Sorry its late- Michelaawesome**

Naruto looked up at his father. He saw the familiarity of his features. So many thoughts rushed through his head. _Is he going to recognize me? What is he doing here?. `_now Kakashi, you cant go around being mean to strangers, one day you wont have anyone left.` Minato said. Kakashi shrugged and walked away. `hey I was talking-` Minato called to kakashi `sorry about thi-` Minato met Narutos eyes. He paused as if he had seen him somewhere before, as if in a dream. `im sorry do I know you have I met you before, you look very familiar?` Minato asked Naruto. `no` sasuke interrupted `we are new here.` Sasuke tried to guide Naruto towards Kakashi, after all that was who they needed to talk too.

`I just feel like…never mind sorry to seem strange. And you, ` Minato said gesturing to sasuke ` you have the distinct features of the Uchiha clan are you sure your not from around here?` Sasuke started to speak `never mind im probably just being weird. I will start again. Hi im-` Minato said holding out his hand `the hokage` Naruto finished looking up with admiration at his father. Minato looked surprised `oh so you know who I am, well nice to meet you, what`s your name?` Naruto stuttered, this was an easy question it was his name after all, but he knew how much it meant to his parents. `Nnn-aruto.` `Naruto.` minato repeated, `got a nice ring to it hasn't it. What are you guys doing here anyway, just passing through or?` Minato was confused, he didn't normally get people who knew who he was and were just passing through. `so are you guys travelling…together…just….. you…. two?` Mianto raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth from sasuke to Naruto `I mean no judgment at all but I was just wondering are you guys …like` Naruto had a confused expression on his face _what was his father talking about, of course they were travelling together? `_no. not like that.` Sasuke said. `oh fair enough then` minato said.

`actually we needed to talk to your student Kakashi.` Naruto said breaking the silence. `oh, could that wait till after his training, its just that I have to be home by 6 or the wife has it in for me. And believe you me, you don't wont to get her mad. I love her but even she scares me sometimes.` Minato said half-jokingly, half of actual terror. Naruto thought about how terrified he was of his mum earlier that day, _god had that all happened today? _Naruto thought. okay no problem, do you mind if we watch the training?` Naruto asked hoping to spend more time with his father. `no problem were just over there` Minato said pointing to where Kakashi had walked of too. `oh okay thank you.` Naruto replied.

As minato walked away Sasuke nudged him in the ribs `you idiot! You do realise how obvious you were being! He knows that some things up with us!` `oww` Naruto said `that hurt ya know! I didn't do anything wrong, he is my dad after all, it was just strange seeing him looking young that's all` `well get over it fast because we got a lot of stuff to do before the next time skip` Sasuke retorted `what! the next time skip, you mean we don't get to stay here?!` No idiot of course we don't, we have to keep on moving up in time to sort this shit out with your brother.` `right.` Naruto said `so where is the next time skip too?` `the nine tails attack.` sasuke said.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know its less than usual, so sorry! but at least its half an hour earlier this time! :) x- michelaawesome**

`the nine tails attack! But that's when…` Naruto looked at the ground `yes` sasuke said `when your parents were killed`. Naruto raised his head with a grin on his face `does this mean that I could save my parents?` `no, im sorry Naruto, that could change the whole course of history` `oh` Naruto said deflated. Sasuke wished that he could help Naruto but they had to talk to Kakashi before the next time skip, he looked at his watch `shit, Naruto we have to talk to Kakashi now` Naruto followed Sasuke across to the field where Minato and Kakashi were training.

`That's its Kakashi, just throw the kunai towards me` Minato said `but that might mean hurting a higher ranking ninja and that is against the rules` `yes Kakashi but we are traini-` He noticed Naruto and Sasuke coming over to them `can we speak to Kakashi for a moment?` said Sasuke `yes of course` minato replied. Kakashi dragged his feet over to them `what do you want, I need to tr-` `shut it brat, we need to ask you some questions now so you need to listen` Kakashi looked startled but listened to Sasuke. `When you grow up minato and Kushina will have a baby. When the baby is due you must tell Minato to leave his wife and take the baby away from them` But why-?` Kakashi interrupted confused `you don't need to know why just trust that a lot of peoples future rely on that one piece of information, trust in the will of fire.` to Naruto and Sasukes surprise Kakashi agreed.

Naruto and Sasuke walked away `what did you mean back there when you said, leave my mother? ` Sasuke gave Naruto a hard look. `We will talk about this later Naruto` Sasuke replied quickly `no sasuke I want to know now what's happening with my mother? ` Naruto sped up and stopped in front of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't look him in the eye and keep walking pushing Naruto out of the way. Ahead of them was a white beacon of light, `the other time skip` Sasuke said. `Im not done talking about this sasuke` Sasuke walked backwards and grabbed Naruto by his orange collar and made him face the white light. `Naruto listen to me, do you want to be trapped in this time skip forever?` Naruto opened his mouth to argue `no you don't, so you need to run at that light` Sasuke steeped backwards and ran at top speed at the light, as he approached it seemed too swallow him and stuck to him until he was fully through. Naruto followed running as fast as he could until he reached the white beacon of light `well I guess here it goes` said Naruto as he leapt through the portal.


	17. Chapter 17

Early release this week (yey :P) slightly less content, but i guess you loose some, you gain some! thanks for the support!:D-michelaawesome x

Naruto leapt through to the other side of the portal `phew, wasn't sure if I would make that! ` Sasuke lay on the ground beside the portal. He wasn't moving. `Sasuke…. ` Naruto said hesitantly `Sasuke wake up, hello we have to get going remember, impending doom and all that! Sasuke? ` Naruto quickly knelt down on the ground beside sasuke and layer his head on sasuke chest. There was no sound. Naruto started to panic _why isn't sasuke responding, why is his heart not beating? _Naruto was confused, why is this happening, he felt his legs crumble under him `what is happening?!` Naruto cried out. Suddenly Naruto felt as if he had no force of gravity on him and everything went dark.

`Naruto…..Naruto…get up you silly Billy! Naruto`s brother grabbed Naruto's arm. As Naruto got up he saw that he wasn't next to Sasuke anymore, he was back in the white room. `What, again? How did I end up here again?!` Naruto said rubbing his head; he must have hit it on the ground when everything went black. `You failed. Sasuke died so you failed. You have to start the whole time skip again because you failed` Naruto's brother said. As Naruto raised his head to meet his brothers gaze. There was something not quite right about him; Naruto could sense something very, unnatural about him. He felt so far from this boy, it fell like he shouldn't be his brother. Naruto took a step back `I have failed before may times in my life and it has never felt like this….something about you isn't right! You just don't seem real, that all this time I had someone inside of me, it doesn't make sense?!`Naruto's brother smiled an evil grin at Naruto `of course I am your brother, what reason would I have to fake it, I am helping you out after all.` Naruto knew this wasn't his brother, he knew it when he met him and he knew it now.

`Listen, I don't know who or what you are but you better back off right now or I will-` Naruto said unable to finish his sentence, he felt so weak, it felt as if… _is he draining my chakra? _Naruto thought. He stumbled back and reached a wall `erg..` Naruto tried to stand up but didn't have the strength. His back arched against the wall, slowly sliding down the wall, he tried to move his feet to move his back further up the wall, but every time he tried to move he slipped further down the wall `that's it Naruto time to go to sleep…forever` As Naruto slowly closed his eyes, he finally figured out why it had felt so weird to him that he had a brother this whole time; that he saw his parents, that he saw Sasuke, that he was in this whole mess…..it was because this was a voice he recognized. As Naruto drifted off he mumbled three words `it`s you... Obito. `


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys so sorry about the late upload, I lost inspiration and tonight I suddenly got a burst of creativity, i hope you guys like this! its extra long for your enjoyment! :D-Michelaawesome xx**

Obito walked in a circle around Naruto's body and began to cast a jutsu with his hands _dove, bird, dog, and bear. _He knelt down and finished with his palm on the top his other hand against the ground, causing the whole room to vibrate and Naruto's body to wobble from side to side. This caused Naruto to regain consciousness. _Ahhh my head…_ Naruto reached behind his head and felt a bump on the back. He quickly sat up and opened his eyes, his eyes darted around the room looking for any sign of civilization. His eyes caught Obitos, he had a long dark robe which fell on the ground around Obito, and he slowly stood up pushing back the robe.

Naruto looked around for an exit and couldn't find one. He walked toward Obito and stopped, he joined his hands together into the shadow doppelganger hand sign. The two Naruto's on either side of Naruto ran forward to approach Obito. Obito turned around at the last minute before the shadow clones reached him. `What are you doing? ` Obito asked, holding up one hand on either side which knocked the clones to the ground and they burst into smoke `You don't even know how to get out of here, why would you kill me? Then you would be stuck`. Naruto replied `I don't care, as long as I can get away from you!` Naruto ran towards Obito rasengan in his hand `rasengan!` Obito quickly took a step back missing the rasengan by an inch. _Damn he was close; I need to speed this up! _`Now Naruto, let's not be hostile, let's just talk`.

`I don't want to talk, let's just get this sorted so that I can get out of here and see my mum, dad, sasuke and sort this all out. ` Obito started to laugh `hahaha you do realize that they were all illusions` Naruto looked down and thought back to his whole day _I don't understand how I could have been in this place for so long, the day that I met my mum and dad, sasuke and even Kakashi, what is this, what is the point of this day. _Obito subdued his laugh so that he could confront Naruto `okay Naruto, so this is what's going to happen, you are going to go to the nine tails attack, steal you as a baby and kill it` Naruto interjected `what, but that would mean..` `yes` Obito said `you must eradicate yourself from all of history` Naruto was frustrated, how does he have the right to tell me what to do! `you may think me an evil man Naruto, but remember evil is in the eyes of the beholder.`

**Flashback- several years ago…..**

`Mum please let me go out; Evelyn's going to be there` a young Obito stood in the kitchen of his Japanese home jumping up and down on the spot. `I thought you liked that Rin girl?` Obitos mother stopped and turned around from facing the sink and held Obitos chin, `you know you can't be switching form girl to girl` `I know… but Evelyn has so much more…` Obito searched for the word in his mind `soul` Obitos Mother prompted `yes exactly!` Obito exclaimed. Obitos mother could see it in his eyes, he really loved this girl. `All right you can go, but be back by 9! `Obitos mother said. `Thank you! ` Obito said as he was running out the door.

Obito looked at the clock and zipped up his jacket shivering `I wonder where she is? ` Obito said swaying back and forth on the spot. He waited for 40 minutes and left walking slowly back up the path dragging his feet along the ground. When he got home his mother was sitting with a lamp on by her side `Obito I need to talk to you, there's something`. `Yes im sorry I late` Obito said deflated `I won't do it again, he started to walk towards his room. `

`Obito wait, the police were just here` Obito snapped his head up, he knew what was coming `its Evelyn, she's dead` Obito stood still unable to breathe, _how this could be? I thought that she had not remembered._

He ran out of the house and down to the pier by the lake. He sat on the edge of the pier and swung his leg back and forth causing a momentum and him to move closer and closer to the edge. When he got to the edge, he pushed of the pier and slid into the water, he sank to the bottom of the lake bubbles rising to the top of the water. Obito sat on the bottom of the lake thinking about how irrelevant life was o him now. Evelyn was his life, what is the point in even trying to become a jonin, what is the point!? _It's this system! The ninja system is never just. Minato sensei was right, this world will never be free of conflict if the ninja system is in place. _

As Obito was on the edge of death, he suddenly had a revelation_, _he stood up and suddenly kicked at the ground to propel him to the surface. As he reached the surface his lungs were on fire as he took in a big gulp of air. Obito stood up and stayed on the water and whispered something with a tone of determination `I must fix this world, this world of the ninja. I will eradicate the whole system and destroy the whole idea of a ninja…`


End file.
